Bring Me To Life
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: This is the prequel or side story to 'Into the West'. Tension is running high among the ranks, mainly between student and professor. One shot for now.


**_--Bring Me To Life--_**  
  
Cinammon colored eyes scanned the rows and rows of potion ingredients in the cabinet as she started to help her Professor brew a potion. It was a idea that she had brought forth to Dumbledore, a potion to try and counter a few of the dark spells that surely would be used in the last battle. Minvera McGonagall and Filius Flitwick had also agreed that they would try and turn it into a charm as well, so it would be easier to use.  
  
Of course, it was going to be difficult to finish both the charm and the potion before the end of the summer, but they were all trying their best, even Harry and Ron were doing research to help. Neville and Luna had been helping with the charm, while the other two of the Golden Trio did research for both parties. Her time working with Professor Snape wasn't always sucessful, which meant that they were making very little headway.  
  
Between their fights and agreements they were doing the best they could, two very intelligent minds working everyday from 7 a.m. until they were too tired to really see straight anymore. Dumbledore spent his days either at the Ministry of Magic, The Grimmauld Place, or at Hogwarts. Fred and George divided their time between their store and doing errands for the Order. Bill and Charlie worked as they regularly did, but came in for visits every other week.  
  
Authur Weasley was always kept busy with either the Ministry or with the Order, both very tiring jobs. Hermione was almost always busy with either working on the potion or helping with the charm, no matter how you put it everyone was working double jobs and everyone was getting tired.  
  
On this day, Hermione Granger was once again in the dugeons with her potions professor, Severus Snape. He'd been critizing her all day, like he did almost every day, but she was getting tired of it, and her nerves had been on the edge lately. Too bad that Snape doesn't know when to quit when he's ahead. "Miss Granger, if you don't quit your day dreaming I'll have to have the Headmaster find me a better lab partner, which shouldn't be to hard."  
  
And that was the last straw, her patience snapped as she turned from the cabinet, glaring at her professor. "Contrary to your beliefs Professor, I do not day dream and you certainly couldn't have a better lab partner, but on the other hand, I could have a better one. All you do is complain or insult me and I've had it! You can work on the damn potion by yourself because I'm not helping an insolent git like you!"  
  
Silence reined in the room as Snape looked at Hermione, not completely shocked, but not really expecting such a response from her. They stood just like that for a few moments, Hermione standing infront of the cabinet, letting her words sink in to her Professor. _'Damnit...he's going to kill me..I just know he is...'_ She thought to herself, but she never backed down as of yet, so she wouldn't do so now.  
  
His dark eyes bore into her own brown eyes before he turned away and walked over to his desk. _'He..he didn't kill me..'_ She thought to herself as she started to move away from the cabinet. "Miss Granger, tension has been running high lately. I suggest that you take the rest of the day off and relax, but I do expect to see you at the same time as always in the morning."  
  
Stunned, Hermione just nodded her head before she grabbed bag which held books from the library. As she reached the door, she turned around slightly, looking at him as she said, "Thank you." And with that, she walked out of the dungeons and started towards the library to find her friends.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Snape banged his fist down on his desk, anger and confusion coming to the surface. "Why was I so nice to her? I'm supposed to be her stern teacher, am I not?" He said to himself as he stood up and started to pace around for a few minutes. A knock at his door made him halt, lifting his head to stare at the figure who had opened the door.  
  
There stood the sandy, some gray, haired Remus Lupin. Walking cautiously towards the Head of Slytherin, Remus sat down silently on the front table before he voiced his reason for being there. "Severus...I know we aren't on good terms..but I need to discuss something with you." Snape just stared at the last remaining true marauder before he nodded his head and set down behind his desk.  
  
"I...Severus, is there anything going on between you and anyone here at Hogwarts?" Raising his eyebrow, he stared long and hard at Remus before he shook his head. "Of course not Lupin, but if I were involved with someone, what would it have to do with you?" Remus just looked away as he mumbled, "Severus..we have come to the conclusion that you are..uh...in love with Hermione.."  
  
At this statement, all of his anger came rushing back and he stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards, startling Remus. "Who are you referring to by 'we'? And what do you mean by saying that I'm in love with her?!" Shaking slightly, he stood up to face Snape. "I was referring to the staff here at Hogwarts and most of the Order. Severus, listen to me, life is short and if you don't take a chance at love you'll always be gloomy...kinda like you are now. So, if you really do love her, take the chance, it's better to know where she stands than to wonder about it."  
  
And with that, Remus took one last look at Snape before he opened the door and walked out, heading towards the gates so that he could return to the Grimmauld Place. A few minutes passed, and still he did not move from his place, his eyes looking at where Remus had stood just a few minutes ago. His words replayed over and over in his mind until he finally moved, picking up his chair before he sat down in it.  
  
After a few moments of fighting internally with himself, he decided something. "Maybe Lupin is right..maybe I do love that little know-it- all..." He whispered to himself. _'Ever since her first year here there has been something extraordinary about her...but why am I now just realizing this?'_ He thought to himself before the answer came. _'Because the she was just a child, but now she is a woman. A very beautiful woman..'  
_  
After her close encounter at the Department of Mysterys the year before, he'd kept a closer eye on her, watching her whenever he could. _'She grew up that day...'_ He reminded himself as he remembered seeing the famous Harry Potter in tears that day because his beloved godfather had been murdered. It was a sad day, but that day also marked a turning point for the Golden Trio. They'd left their child hood behind and started to grow up into the ones who would hopefully defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
Slowly, night started to fall upon the grounds of Hogwarts, marking that he soon would be called by Voldemort himself for a meeting. As soon as darkness washed over the land, his Dark Mark started to burn, and he knew it was time to go. Quickly getting dressed into his Death Eater robes, he hurried out of the dungeons and towards the castle gates so he could Apparate to the meeting.  
  
It has surprised him greatly to see her waiting for him at the gates, the moon shining down on her. "Professor..I'm sorry about earlier..I really am.." He just nodded, halting just outside of the gates. "It's been forgotten and forgiven Miss Granger." Hermione just nodded her head before she quickly leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed red as she mumbled, "Good luck, and do come back.."  
  
Then she took off running back to the castle, not waiting for his response. His hand gingerly touched his right cheek where she'd kissed him. A small smile tugged at his lips, but he held it back as he got ready to Apparate. Before he left, he glanced up at the castle to see a small figure standing in the light from the windows, and he instantly knew it was her. Keeping his emotions down, he finally Apparated, his softly spoken words drifting off with the wind. "She truely brings me to life..."  
  
_**----  
  
Gwg: Yes, this is the prequel or a side story to 'Into the West'. This is set in last part of the summer before her 6th year. You don't have to read this to understand 'Into the West'. This is just something I wrote out of pure boredom..I might come up with another one..who knows..**_


End file.
